A new guild
by 1fangirl'Iliketrains
Summary: it is basically the boys say to levy wendy lucy and juvia that they are weak so the girls leave the guild and find the
1. Chapter 1

**Author: hey well hi this is my first story so be kind anyway the reason Lucy, Wendy ,juvia and levy left will be in a later chapter anyway this will include my amazing oc oh I don't own fairy tale so let's start the story.**

**ROMEO P.O.V**

The new team natsu (Natsu, happy,gajeel,lily,romeo,and gray) was still on the quest that started two years ago the quest to find them….her. we were walking in a place called wonton village we got a tip that the girls were spotted here but I am begging to lose hope "what's with the long face Romeo I got a feeling we will find a clue here" a pink haired dragonsylayer said with a sad smile natsu never grinned like he use to ever since Lucy left " yay don't give up hope we will find them eventually" a ice mage said completely clothed he never does strip (thank god) since juvia left " short stack don't get all droopy on us k" the iron dragon slayer said he tried to act tough but he would sometimes crack when someone said the word shrimp because of levy leaving "I know im just starting to give up hope"I sighed but was interrupted by running into some one "hey watch were your….." all I could do was stare I saw the girl I have been looking for all this time the maiden of the sky wendy boy did she look different her hair was in a high pony tail and her normal outfit only it was completely blue with white splotches " w w wendy is that really you" I stuttered but all she did was scoffed and say "yes and how did you all find us I mean we were only here for a week for a mission" in a rude voice I have never heard her use " WENDY" someone yelled in the distant as she came closer I noticed something she had dragon wings and a tail I looked over a natsu and gajeel they looked equally shocked " yes Victoria " Wendy looking at the girl like she looked as normal as her " come on we have to go remember the last time we were late to start a mission also Charles and sirrena are waiting for us so come on" this Victoria said waving her arms like the world could end any moment " ok well bye and not nice to see you again _sky rider" _suddenly Wendy and Victoria shot up into air and disappeared.

**NATSUS P.O.V**

We returned straight to the guild after three days of looking for Wendy and that dragon girl when we got there was a note on the door

_Dear team natsu_

_Master is having an announcement in the park so come quick or erza will hunt you down_

_Love, Mira_

So we ran to the park to avoid the wrath of erza when we got there everyone swarmed us with questions on if we found the girls "actually we saw wendy but she disappeared with some girl with a dragon tail and wings" "everyone I have announcement we are combining with a guild called dragon tale but they will be changing their name to fairy tale and their guild mark our only change will be new members who have the same type of magic and a new guild building" the master stated with a proud face but everyone just stared at him like he had gone mad "what type of magic do they use" some random person yelled from the back "well uh he he ddrrraaggoonn ssslllaayyeeerr mmaaggic" he stated nervously while staring at natsu and gajeel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: hey guys sorry about not adding a new chapter I forgot my my password so any way this is a new chapter **

**Happy: aren't you supposed to be working on you're your tord fic**

**Author: shut up no one reviewed so there are no questions ok geez just say the disclaimer**

**Happy:she does not own fairy tail thank god now enjoy**

**GAJEELS P.O.V**

"wwwwhhhaaattt" natsu and I screamed in sync (a/n: I am not good at language arts so please don't complain about spell errors thanks)"shut up brats I'm not done with my announcement" the old man said while making his hand grow and bonking us on the head "anyway this guild is owned by an old friend of mine and also Lucy, levy, juvia, and Wendy are members of this guild they have forgiven us and welcome us with open arms to their guild on one request when you see them don't tackle them in hugs" everything went silent the shrimp is welcoming us even after what we did I could not believe it "any way this guild is in a secluded forest so we will all be moving they said there is enough room for us all to stay there, also we leave tomorrow so go pack meet me here in tomorrow morning then we shall leave bye" then he left soon enough everyone had left to go get ready to ,but I could only stand there dumbfounded by what I heard looked around and say I wasn't the only one Romeo, natsu, and, gray were still there to "so they welcome us with open arms even after what we did they are really something " gray said walking away with spring in his step "yay but wait didn't gramps say all the people in that guild used dragon slayer magic then how…?"natsu said trailing off in thought "guess we will find out tomorrow see yaw" I said walking thinking the whole way there 'you got some explaining to do shrimp but I'm glad I'll get see you again'

**GRAYS P.O.V**

All of fairy tail (so about 25-30 people) got up early with a new energy that has not been there in two long years and who could blame them a new guild and we finally found the girls so here we are now in the middle of the woods "everyone stop a member of dragon tale shoud be here shortly to take us to the guild so take a rest" the master shouted while getting out pipe "I cant wait to see the girls again it has been so long I wonder if they have gotten any stronger" erza said before devouring the strawberry cake she brought " everyone the member of dragon tail is here so get your stuff ready" Mira yelled very excitedly we all stood up and brought our attention to the girl talking to master. She had brown hair green eye and wore a green and pink dress she had pink flowers around her wrist and ankles now that I looked I noticed she was barefoot weird she turned her attention to us and yelled "hello everyone I am ivy your new guild mate I will be tacking you to your new guild so can everyone please gather together thank you" we did what she said and gathered close together in a circle "okay everyone keep hand and feet inside the circle at all times and don't jump off thank you" with that a green magic circle magic circle was under and the ground we were standing on started to float into the sky "wow what type of magic is this" happy very excitedly "it is dragon slayer plant magic the roots of trees and plants are pushing the land up right now because the guildhall has levitation lacrima holding it up so this is one of the ways to get up there" ivy said giggling at happy face it looked like a kid at a candy shops we kept moving something came into view a giant building surrounded by gardens "everyone welcome to your new home" ivy cheered looking very happy that we joined

**ROMEOS P.O.V**

The building was beautiful soon we landed and waiting for us there was a white cat with a orange spot of fur on the right side of her face her dress matched ivy's only the cat was holding a clipboard " ivy you are 8.13 seconds late we are behind schedule ' the cat yelled very agitated looking "excuse this im my exceed rose ad she is kind of into punctuality and all that, rose a flower blooms when ready not when the Gardner wants it to" ivy said laughing "ugh fine show them around the guild I have to go check on the food good bye everyone and welcome" rose said muttering late oh so late creepy " now before we go in I would like to explain something's first off there has been a misunderstanding we are not getting rid of our guild marks we are adding yours and you will add your that leads me to the next thing the reason of adding our mark is that our guild moves from place to place every week so the marks will help you find it and one last thing we have a special surprise after dinner to show you all so let's begin the tour" I was starting to get a headache this was getting really complicated but I somehow understood so when we entered the guild hall we found a giant room with tons of different rooms " this is the main room this is where we spend most our time and over their is th-"ivy-nee Yuri won't stop chasing me around with the spider we found" whined the strangest little girl I have seen she had purple eyes and hair she was wearing a white top boots and skirt with red knee socks but that was not the weird part coming out of her back were angel wings and a hallow was glowing above her head in her arms was a red cat with black eyes and was wearing a black dress and bow. " oh come on yuki it was funny don't be such a wimp" said a girl who looked exactly the same she was wearing the same thing but the colors were switched and instead of angel wing there were red devil wings with tiny horns coming out her head and in her arm was a tiny purple cat with a white dress and bow "now now you to I said no fighting today wait what's that smell oh my pot roast is burning girls please take the new members to the gardens I think Lucy is there she can give to tour bye" ivy quickly said running to a door which seemed to be the kitchen "okay first stop gardens to drop the newbies to Lucy nee-Chan

'Lucy'

**Author: hey guys sorry about the whole no update for three months thing I have been busy with a lot of stuff so yes I left with a cliffy so please follow the story and press th box below come on you no you want to bye**


	3. lucy and levy

**Author: hey guy's thank you for all the good reviews and please check out my truth or dare fic thanks lily do the disclaimer**

**Pantherlily: Author-dono does not own fairy tail**

**NATSU P.O.V**

'Lucy'

"so we are going to see Lucy" Ezra said very happily "yes since ivy-nee is busy Lucy-nee would be the next choose to show you around since she already finished her chores" yuki said while smiling "so why do you two call everyone your sibling" gramps asked while we started to walk outside "well here at dragon tale we were taught that all members are family so we call them our siblings" Yuri said " if you don't mind me asking what are your powers?" Romeo asked curiously "well we aren't the strongest when it comes to combat magic we are more like guardians " yuki said "guardians of what " I asked " of good and evil we make sure there is just enough of each to have the world at balance but we do have some combat magic like I can control mind and yuki can read peoples souls but we have more power when we use morph magic" Yuri stated while walking backwards "what's morph magic" Mira asked " well I guess we could show you real quick if it is okay with you sis" yuki stated looking at her sister for permission Yuri just shrugged they stopped and they grabbed each other's hand in a flash of light a women was standing where the girls where she had purple hair and eyes one demon wing one angel wing two long horns wrapping around a glowing halo a devil tail and a sleeveless white dress bordered with red and the same mark ivy had only red outlined and filled with white right on the neck line " morph magic is when two people morph to one and double their magic level" she said sounding as if both girls were talking at once "that is really creepy can you please change back" I said in a flash of light both girls were back "we are almost there I can smell Lucy she must be training because she in the combat arena" yuki stated while her nose twitched "you have a training arena this place did not look that big" lily said on top of gajeels head " I believe I can answer that" a new voice said from above we looked up and saw a yellow exceed a toga like dress swooping down to the ground "oh hello ember is Lucy in the arena" yuki questions " yes but first I would like to explain the size thing our guild is enchanted to be able to grow how big we will ever need it and second hi I'm Lucy's exceed, rose told me Lucy will be giving the tour so follow me yuki Yuri Shawn needs your help the entertainment" ember said "k see ya at dinner fairies" "yup see you at dinner" the girls said waving their hands goodbye please follow me to the arena" ember said leading us to a building that looked a lot like a miniature version of the arena the grand magic games are held we could see flashes of gold light and roars of monsters coming from it we soon came to the entrance and I saw the girl of my dreams the one I have been looking for two years Lucy. Her golden hair was down like a waterfall of light she was wearing a white dress and sandals that wrap around her legs until they got to her knee her right hand had the mark the other dragon tail members had it outlined blue like the night sky with yellow In the middle right now she was fighting a Vulcan standing next to her was Aries the ram who for some reason looked more confident they combined their hands and shouted "wool bomb" the attack hit the Vulcan head on and it disappeared ember gestured for us to come closer so we did " thanks Aries that was a great little work out "her angelic voice cooed to the pink haired spirit " your welcome lucy-dono bye" with that the ram left I noticed she did not say sorry at all Lucy looked behind her and saw us "hi guys it is great to see you all again sorry about the leave without a word thing bad planning on juvia's part" Lucy said smiling " Lucy it is great to see you and your body again the master said with a perverted smile and song in his heart "hi master it is great to see all you but isn't ivy supposed to be giving the tour" the stellar mage said with a look of confusion " ya but her food was burning so she said you should do it" I finally piped up getting over the shock and my heart hammering in my chest I looked into Lucy eyes that seem to brighten when she turned to me" oh ok natsu how about the library for the first so you all can see levy" Lucy said smiling like the first day she joined fairy tail but in the corner of my eye I saw gajeel straighten up causing lily to fall off his head but he reacted quickly and pulled out his wings out the last second

**Gajeels p.o.v**

'Levy'

Bunny girl lead us back inside the building down long hallways till we came to a door with books painted on it "ok here is the library" the exceed ember stated we opened the doors and were greeted with the short spunky girl that I have missed for so long her hair was longer and in a braid that cascade over her shoulder with a green ribbon that looked like scales loosely tying it at the end she was wearing a gray tank top with a green shoulder long sleeve jacket on. A green skirt with the guild mark printed on it gray leggings and knee high green combat boots with a satchel on her arm had a quill behind her ear she was running around screaming " mint get the portion get the potion my legs won't stop!" a gray and green exceed swooped down from one of the story tall book shelves (a/n pun intended) wearing a gray dress and a scythe strapped to her back " I'm coming hold still" the exceed screamed in the corner of my eye I saw lily looking at the girl cat in awe I nudged him with my elbow smirking he quickly looked away blushing I looked back toward shrimp and she had just drank a potion that made her stop running around " thanks mint the spell did not work on mirrors I guess" she said chuckling that made gajeels heart skip a beat or two " levy Chan" jet and droy yelled running towards the small mage all of a sudden the word wall appeared in the air making jet and droy ram into it " oops sorry guys I swear I did not mean to you startled me I did not here you come in" she chuckled looking over at the guild her smiled widen a bit when she saw me " hi everyone it is so nice to see you again welcome to dragon tail " she smiled more " wait lu Chan aren't you supposed to pick up your order now" with bunny girl jumped " I totally forgot he is gunna kill me if I am late levy do me a huge favor take them on a tour I have to hurry bye you guys see you at dinner" with that the blonde mage ran out of the room with her exceed floating behind her "ok seems I am giving the tour now everyone this is my exceed mint she can transform like pantherlily" levy said gesturing toward the cat now perched on her shoulder " very nice to meet you all I am sure we will have many great battle with each other but first I challenge the other exceed who can transform to warrior made I challenge panther lily" the exceed said pointing at the cat who was now back on my head levy quickly snatched the cat out of the air and held onto her tightly "mint ivy said no fighting today maybe during the tournament" "what tournament" titana said her ears perking up " well here at dragon tale our teams are decided based on magic level we have a tournament to measure e that power and form it to teams of 3-4"Levy said glancing at me " mint why do you challenge me" lily said staring at the exceed "I want to know who the strongest exceed is since we both have warrior forms we could be equal strength " the gray cat cooed " anyway let's get on with the tour" levy said cutting through the silence " how about I show you to the infirmary you will probably be there a lot any way I think Wendy is there" levy said walking towards the door looking ta Romeo

'Wendy'

**Author: hey guys thanks for all the good feedback your amazing do you all want to be in the story send in any oc dragon slayer you want it may end up on my story bye**


End file.
